Lovely Complex
by BaekToYou
Summary: Jangan panggil aku taoge, dasar tiang jemuran! / Minumlah susu dan tumbuhlah tinggi, pendek!/ Aku akan tertawa ketika kau berjalan ada pesawat yang menabrak kepalamu!/ aku benci lelaki tinggi - Baekhyun / Baekyeol / ChanBaek / EXO
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Complex

By BaekToYou

Genre : romance, school-life

Rated : T

a/n : oke, ini terinspirasi dari film Lovely complex. Yap, sama kayak judulnya, biar kalian nggak nganggep aku sebagai plagiat =-= plis, aku ga niru persis kayak di film. Kalo kalian nonton filmnya, pasti bakal langsung kepikiran baekyeol wkwk :v

udah ah, enjoy ya '-'

jangan lupa rcl

.

.

Kalian tahu? Sebelumnya aku bukanlah seseorang yang mempermasalahkan ukuran manusia, yah—setelah bertemu dengannya aku berubah. Aku membenci lelaki tinggi. Apalagi lelaki tinggi dengan rambut ikal berwarna norak yang kini sedang tertawa dengan mulut lebarnya di hadapanku. Ingin sekali kusumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki bulukan(?) milik eunhyuk hyung dari kelas 3 itu atau mungkin menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu bot merah kampungan yang dipaKai miss. Jessica?

"Kembalikan celanaku, bodoh!" umpatku. Coba kau ada di posisiku, berdiri di belakang pintu toilet karena celanamu di sembunyikan oleh makhluk tinggi bodoh ini.

"Huahaha! Aku tidak tahu dimana celanamu ByunBaek. Kau cari saja sendiri ya, aku mau pulang! Hei, Kai dan Sehun sudah jangan tertawa terus, ayo pergi! huahaha.."

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Park Chanyeol, aku mengutukmu!

Dan hari itu aku menunggu sekolah sepi hingga malam tiba dan mengendap-ngendap keluar menuju loker mencari celana olahraga.

Setidaknya itu kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dan sialnya entah kenapa kutukanku belum menunjukkan tanda-tandanya.

.

.

-BBCY-

.

.

"...yang pindah ke Korsika di abad ke-16 Ayahnya, Nobile Carlo Bounaparte, seorang pengacara, pernah menjadi..."

"Sehunie~ kau mau membelikanku boneka ini, eum?" Seorang namja unyuwh unyuwh menunjuk majalah yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Jari lentiknya tertuju pada boneka rusa berukuran besar dengan mata bulat—jangan lupakan tulisan; Pencet di perut, akan keluar bunyinya.

Sehun mengangguk. Namja itu duduk di depan Luhan sehingga mau tak mau ia selalu duduk menyamping agar bisa terus bercengkaram dengan kekasihnya. Eyes smilenya menyipit, "Apa imbalanku jika aku membelikanmu itu Hannie?"

Luhan menerawang, menaruh jarinya di bibir dengan pose menggemaskan. "Apa saja Hunnie.." dan Sehun langsung menyeringai senang. "Aku akan beli secepatnya Hanniekuh~" Kantung kresek sudah saya siapkan di pojok ruangan, saudara saudara.

Mari kita arahkan kamera ke tempat lain, tepatnya pada meja ke 4 dari depan. Ada sesosok namja mungil yang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Dengkuran halusnya terdengar hingga sang guru yang sejak tadi mengajar—walaupun tidak dihiraukan oleh muridnya—merasa terganggu.

"...5 adik, yaitu Lucien, Elisa, Louis, Pauline, Caroline—" Mrs. Jessica melipat buku tebal itu keras dan berjalan menghentak-hentak hingga suara dari sepatu botnya terdengar jelas. Ia mendengus sebal hingga kedua alisnya yang di ukir (?) itu menyatu. Semua mata mengikuti kemana wanita berbaju merah, beranting merah dan sepatu bot merah itu berjalan.

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggilnya. Tak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Jessica mengetuk-ketukan jarinya pada meja. "Byun Baekhyun! Wake up!" ia berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan begitu cara membangunkannya, Mrs. Jessica." Ucap lelaki berjumper hitam yang duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Jessica menoleh, masih dengan tatapan kesalnya ia hanya bisa diam melihat muridnya itu secara seksama.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangunkan, Park Chanyeol!" pekiknya. Entahlah, guru satu ini sepertinya tempramental.

Chanyeol melirik melalui sudut matanya, dengan malas ia merubah posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya menghadap depan kini menyamping. Diusapnya sepatu nike biru tuanya perlahan, "Anda harus melakukan seperti ini untuk membangunkannya."Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang dengan keras kaki meja Baekhyun hingga ia yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba tersentak dan hampir jatuh.

JEDAAKK!

Baekhyun mendongak, mengusap matanya dan dahinya yang ikut memerah karena tendangan Chanyeol barusan.

"Bangun, pendek!"

Baekhyun masih mengaduh kesakitan, ia menoleh. "Kau yang menendang mejaku, eoh?"

"Itulah cara yang efektif untuk membangunkanmu, Tauge!" cerca Chanyeol yang disambut high five-an dari Sehun dan Kai di dekatnya.

"Jangan panggil aku tauge, dasar tiang jemuran!"

"Keroro~ lihat, mereka cute sekali.." celetuk namja cantik sambil menunjuk BaekYeol yang kini serempak menoleh padanya dengan pandangan; 'APANYA YANG CUTE HEI'. Sang keroro berwajah mesum itu mengusap pucuk rambut kekasihnya, "Menurutku kau lah yang paling cute, Taeminie-ku.." ...gombal.

"KAMI TIDAK CUTE!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Sehun tertawa. Ia meninju pundak Kai pelan. "Lihatlah, mereka kompak sekali, Kai. Bahkan aku dan Luhan tak sekompak itu." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan, "SIAPA YANG KOMPAK!"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "JANGAN IKUTI KATA-KATAKU, TIANG!" Chanyeol yang tidak terima balas menatap Baekhyun. "MINUMLAH SUSU DAN TUMBUH TINGGI, PENDEK!"

"Aku akan tertawa ketika kau berjalan ada pesawat yang menabrak kepalamu!"

Jessica yang sudah kembang kempis hidungnya mulai berteriak. Ia kembali menghentakkan sepatu botnya. "DIAM KALIAN!"

"Lebih baik kau paKai saja sepatu bot norak milik Mrs. Jessia agar terlihat tinggi!" dan bingo. Sehun dan Kai menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing. Seluruh seantero sekolah pun tahu hal yang Jessica puja seumur hidupnya adalah penampilannya. Fashion nomor satu. Selamat Park Chanyeol, kau membangunkan induk Singa.

"PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN, KELUAR KALIAN!"

.

.

-BBCY-

.

.

Semua tidak akan seperti ini kalau Park Chanyeol tidak menggangguku. Semua tidak akan seperti ini kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, kan? Huh. Kalian bayangkan, aku dihukum menulis di seluruh papan tulis di sekolah ini. Kelas satu ada enam kelas, dikali tiga ada 18 kelas. Dan itu semua salah Chanyeol, bukan aku.

"Aku..tidak..akan..tidur..di kelas..dan..sepatu bot.. ..sangat..bagus.." ejaku seraya menulis dengan kapur. Benda putih ini membuat jari-jariku panas dan..udara sangat dingin disini. Sial, aku lupa bawa jaket.

"Hei pendek, pulang sana." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah bersandar pada pintu kelas 2-b. Benar, masih banyak papan tulis yang harus kutulisi dan parahnya ini sudah jam 9 malam. "Kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku belum selesai."

Kudengar langkah sepatu yang tadi menendang mejaku mendekat. Chanyeol merampas kapur, mematahkannya lalu membuangnya keluar jendela. Ia mengendikkan bahunya seperti orang bodoh. "Tadi saat aku pulang, kulihat ibumu—oh apa harus kuberitahu ya?"

Ibuku apa? Ibuku apa hei? Ku pelototi Chanyeol, tapi dia malah membalikkan badannya keluar kelas. Melambaikan tangannya yang besar dan yang sering menggeplak kepalaku itu. Tapi, ada apa dengan ibuku? Tanpa ba bi bu, aku langsung berlari dengan sedikit tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan berlari juga, mungkin hanya berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Sejak ayahku meninggal, aku jadi trauma. Aku tak mau ibu pergi juga. Makanya, perkataan Chanyeol tadi maksudnya apa? Ada apa dengan ibuku? Eh tapi, rumah Chanyeol kan beda arah..

Aku berhenti. Pikiranku melayang kenapa Chanyeol bisa tahu apa yang terjadi di rumahku padahal rumahnya berlawanan arah. Aku masih terdiam. Mungkinkah ia berbohong?

"Baekhyun awas!"

Apa? Aku menoleh. Kulihat sorotan cahaya yang makin mendekat ke arahku. Apa ini? Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Sosok Chanyeol yang berlari mendekat ke arahku seolah diperlambat. Tangan kanannya merengkuh kepalaku dan satunya menarik pinggangku.

Kini wajahku dengan wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa cm. Oh Tuhan, ini park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol si tiang listrik yang suka cari masalah itu? kenapa...kenapa...kenapa...argh! kenapa...kenapa wajahnya tampan!

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Bruk.

"Auwh..s-sakit? Eh.." ku buka mataku. Ku kira aspal jalan itu keras dan pasti akan terasa sakit jika aku terhempas. Tapi nyatanya kenapa malah tidak sakit?

"Tolong ya Byun Baekhyun, bisa berdiri kan? Kau kira berat tubuhmu ringan?"

What the shit. Aku langsung bangun dan membersihkan tubuhku yang sepertinya menyentuh tanah saja tidak. Uh, wajahku memanas. Aku malu sudah di tolong oleh musuh bebuyutanku sendiri. Dimana harga diriku? Tidak. Harga diri Byun Baekhyun tidak boleh hilang.

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol aku langsung berlari pulang.

.

.

-BBCY-

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung berubah masam dengan muka datar melihat dua sahabatnya di pojokkan dengan kekasih masing-masing. Pacaran sih tidak apa-apa, tapi masalahnya itu—silahkan lihat sendiri.

Luhan membuka tabloid tebal dengan judul Bobo(?) di covernya. Ia menunjuk tas mcm berwarna putih dengan corak gambar merah. Dengan menatap Sehun, bola mata di sayu-kan berkedip kedip, bibir mengerucut dan tangan mengatup ia memohon pada Sehun.

"gwiyeomi~"

Sehun tidak sadar bahwa sudah ada aliran darah dari hidungnya melihat tingkah polah kekasihnya itu. Ia buru-buru mengusapnya dan menangkup pipi Luhan. "Kita beli sekarang!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Jujur ia merasa kasihan dengan Sehun, tapi Sehun juga terlalu bodoh—atau polos? Dengan begitu mudah luluh ketika melihat Luhan beragyeo. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada KaiSoo.

"Akh—"

Apa coba? Bukan yadong wee.

Dilihatnya Kai yang berwajah sangar, kejam, tegas dan penuh karisma itu membuat tangannya seolah sedang menggenggam sebilah pisau dan merobek dadanya. Padahal tangannya kosong, Cuma terkepal.

"Akh—" rintihnya. Baekhyun jawdrop (rahangnya turun ke lantai, jadi mangap gitu) ia cengo. Kini Kai yang dadanya sudah robek, ia mencabut hatinya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di seberang bangku dengan tatapan yang mendramatisir suasana. Lalu ia lempar hatinya itu ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dan hap. Baekhyun sweatdrop. Kyungsoo menangkapnya dan menaruh hati Kai ke dalam dada bagian kiri. Bisa dilihat pipinya bersemu merah dengan tubuh di maju mundurkan—malu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, ia duduk.

Matanya melirik pada seseorang yang sedang bertelungkup di meja. Dan ketika manik matanya yang sipit itu bertemu pada sepasang telapak tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam. Tangannya melepuh.

...kapur.

"Eungh.." Baekhyun langsung menghadap ke depan. Kalau Chanyeol memergokinya, harga dirinya bisa benar-benar hilang.

"Hey dude, wassup? Ready for the prom night?" Sehun datang, menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Sementara Kai masih sibuk melempar (?) organ tubuhnya yang lain pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatapnya malas, "Prom night, huh?"

"Oh no, jangan bilang kau lupa?" Sehun memastikan dan ia menepuk jidatnya ketika Chanyeol hanya menguap sebagai jawaban. "Gosh, dude. Prom night nanti malam dan kukira yang belum dapat couple itu kau dan—" Chanyeol mengikuti kemana arah mata Sehun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menguping, tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Tidak mau!" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan lalu kembali membuang muka masing-masing.

"Aish. Terserah kalian sajalah. Lagipula apa salahnya berbaikan sih?" gerutu Sehun yang sepertinya sudah muak melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar untuk hal sepele.

"Berbaikan dengannya? Sampai manusia di dunia tinggal satu pun aku tidak mau!" pekik Baekhyun lantang. Chanyeol yang tersulut ikut membalas, "Bodoh, manusia tinggal satu ya kamu sendiri! Mana bisa memilih!"

...benar juga. Kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun.

"B-beraninya mengataiku bodoh, jangan kira kau tinggi, otakmu juga tinggi! Aku lebih pintar!"

"Duh pintar ya? iyalah, otakmu menekan tubuhmu sampai pendek seperti itu!"

"Kau!" Baekhyun geram. Ia berdiri menantang Chanyeol, walaupun tidak sadar dirinya malah akan terlihat pendek. "Apa?!" balas Chanyeol, ia berdiri tapi sedikit menunduk. Dalam hatinya ia terkikik, Baekhyun tidak bertambah tinggi sejak mereka duduk di bangku smp. Mungil dan menggemaskan. Tunggu—kenapa kau bilang dia menggemaskan Chanyeol?

Mereka berdua malah terdiam, sementara penonton (baca ; Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan teman temannya yang lain) mulai gugup entah kenapa. Suasana kelas hening dan itu membuat Baekhyun memiringkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa kalian menonton aku dan idiot ini?!"

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang idiot?"

"Kenapa kau marah sih?! Berarti, merasa idiot ya?"

"Tidak! MemaKai sepatu bot merah di dalam kelas itu baru idiot!"

Krik.

Krik.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN! IKUT AKU KE KANTOR!"

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVELY COMPLEX

By BaekToYou

Genre : romance, ga jadi humor, school-life

Rated : T

a/n : (sama kayak chap satu)

enjoy~

.

.

Chanyeol pov.

.

.

Kalian pikir aku dan si pendek ganas itu bermusuhan dari kami belum dilahirkan? SALAH.

Aku dan si pendek ganas itu dulunya adalah sahabat yang baik, selalu bersama dimanapun kami berada, selalu berbagi suka dan duka, dan satu kamar mandi untuk berdua.

Krik.

Krik.

Lupakan bagian terakhir.

Jadi, ehem.. mau kuceritakan masa laluku yang indah dan penuh dengan kenangan itu?

(..mau deh. terpaksa.)

Pada suatu hari yang cerah..

Flashback.

Hujan turun dengan deras, petir menyambar-nyambar, anjing menggonggong nyalang.

(apanya yang cerah =_=)

Aku yang pulang dari komunitas ferret se RT 12 rw 40 (?) berlari dengan takut karena suara petir. Baju seragam sekolah menengah pertamaku basah kuyup karena jas hujan ku pakaikan pada ferretku yang bernama Kirsten Stewart ini agar tidak kehujanan.

Sampai di halte terdekat aku berhenti. Ketika aku sedang sibuk mengibaskan rambutku, mataku tak sengaja menangkap sesosok anak yang memeluk lututnya kedinginan. Dia seperti malaikat yang rusak sayapnya tersambar petir. Bercahaya.

"Em.. hai. Apa kau kehujanan?" tanyaku membuka percakapan. Sayang kan, kalau ketemu anak cantik tapi tidak kenalan.

Dia menoleh, wajahnya pucat. Dia benar-benar kedinginan. Dan karena hal itu , aku membiarkan kirsten kedinginan dan memakaikan jas hujanku pada anak itu. "Terima kasih.." katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk.

"Sandara Park imnida." Katanya.

HAHAHA. Itu bukan Baekhyun! Kata siapa itu Baekhyun!

"Park Chanyeol imnida, wah marga kita sama ya? berarti kita berjodoh!" ucapku dan berhasil, sandara tertawa.

"PARK CHANYEOL! IBUMU DATANG KE RUMAHKU DAN AKU DISURUH MENCARIMU DI TENGAH HUJAN BEGINI TAPI KAU MALAH BERKENCAN DENGAN ORANG INI?!" suara yang menyaingi nyalang anjing dan membahana bagaikan petir itu terdengar.

Itu baru Baekhyun.

Kemudian yang kulakukan adalah membungkuk pada Sandara dan menyeret ferretku ikut pulang. Baekhyun mengambil alih Kirsten ke dalam gendongannya dan memberikanku payung yang lumayan lebar. Ku lihat ia terus menggosok bulu Kirsten agar ia merasa hangat.

"Jahat sekali kau Chanyeol. Aku kedinginan, bahkan tadi aku kecipratan air becekan." Gumamnya. Aku tahu dia marah, Baekhyun paling benci kotor. Tapi dia tetap mencariku.

"Ferretmu ini juga bau, dan ia terus menjilat tanganku." Aku tahu dia juga marah, Baekhyun tidak suka binatang. Tapi dia tetap menggosoknya agar tetap hangat.

"Aku benci padamu. Huh. Lain kali kalau mau berkencan bawa payung!" katanya lagi. Aku tahu Baekhyun cemburu. Tapi dia takkan pernah bisa marah padaku.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Baekh. Terima kasih sudah mencariku, ya? Maaf membuatmu kedinginan, maaf karena kirsten bau, dan aku tidak berkencan dengan orang tadi—sungguh. Dimaafkan?" Aku berhenti membuat Baekhyun berhenti. Kemudian aku menatapnya dengan senyum memohon.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan aku gantian mengusap lengannya berkali-kali agar ia juga merasa hangat. Kurapatkan tubuhku dengannya agar ia tidak terkena hujan.

Kemudian hujan reda, pelangi muncul dari balik awan-awan putih, burung-burung berkicauan dan anjing-anjing berlarian senang. Aku dan Baekhyun—dan Kirsten—tersenyum senang menyongsong kehidupan selanjutnya.

(Me : Aku penasaran gimana Ferret tersenyum..)

(Sama, aku juga.)

(...ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa?)

(...aku Kris.)

(Krisyanto?)

(...bukan—kayaknya. Aku, Kris EXO M)

(..oh...

...apa? kris? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.)

END OF FLASHBACK.

.

.

Sayangnya, itu adalah secuil dari berjuta-juta kebahagiaan yang pernah aku lalui bersama Baekhyun—satu tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol's pov end.

"Gara gara kamu, aku pulang telat!" gerutu Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang ogah-ogahan menyikat lantai kamar mandi. "Apa, aku juga pulang telat!" giliran Chanyeol yang menggerutu, ia tumpahkan hampir seluruh isi pewangi ke dalam kloset.

"Ibuku pasti marah. Huh."

Kemudian ada keheningan sebentar. Hanya ada suara gosokan pada kloset dan sikat pada lantai—oh, petir dan hujan juga. Suasana ini mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kenangan yang barusan ia ceritakan pada kita (?)

"Hei, ibumu masih suka marah kalau kau pulang basah kuyup?" Chanyeol tak mengharapkan bahwa Baekhyun akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Baekhyun mengacuhkannya, itu sudah biasa.

"Hmm—masih."

"Ayahmu juga masih suka bermain monopoli?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia jadi teringat bagaimana dulu Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya teman bermain ayahnya saat anak lelaki itu berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tuan Byun suka sekali bermain dengan Chanyeol karena ia pasti menang.

Karena Chanyeol mengalah tentu saja. Ia pintar sekali mengambil hati orang tua.

"Tidak." Mengingat bahwa kini ayahnya tidak mempunyai teman bermain membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Lalu mereka terdiam lagi. Tapi Baekhyun—orang yang tidak nyaman dengan perasaan di dalam hatinya—membanting sikat lantai dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan. "Kau bersihkan saja sendiri toilet ini! Dengan kaki panjangmu tentu bisa selesai dengan cepat!"

Yang ditinggalkan hanya menghela nafas, rasanya sangat aneh mengingat mereka biasa bertengkar dan berteriak—tapi tadi, bisa berbicara dengan tenang di bawah satu oktaf. Lalu setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan tugasnya, ia keluar dan terkejut mendapati sosok pendek itu masih berdiri memeluk lengan di depan pintu utama.

"Pendek, aku pulang ya. " katanya seraya mengeluarkan jaket besarnya dari tas. Baekhyun melengos, walaupun masih melihat lewat ekor matanya.

"Ikut tidak? Hujannya baru berhenti nanti malam—sepertinya."

(ciee.. nawarin..)

"Tau darimana! Memang kau pawang hujan?!" balas si pendek ketus. Ia bersedekap tangan angkuh dan Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar menembus hujan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Jangan salah paham, aku ikut denganmu agar bajuku tidak basah dan ibuku tidak marah." jelas Baekhyun tanpa membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat pas di bawah naungan jaket dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol—hingga ia bisa masuk ke dalam dan merasa hangat di dekat—mantan—sahabatnya ini.

Mungkin Tuhan memang menciptakan mereka untuk saling melengkapi.

(Kris.. aku mau kayak gitu sama kamu.)

(...iya. nanti, kalau di gurun sahara hujan, kita kayak gitu.)

(...*hening selamanya*)

Dan benar saja. ketika Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya, ibunya malah tersenyum hangat sambil mempersilahkan pemuda yang tinggal dua rumah darinya itu untuk masuk. Sebenarnya apa yang ibunya sukai dari Chanyeol ketimbang kepulangan anaknya dengan selamat?

"Oh hai Chanyeol, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kau berkunjung ke sini!" sapa ayah Baekhyun senang.

"Appa, Chanyeol tidak akan lama—terima kasih Chanyeol, kau sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Lagipula sudah lumayan—" petir kembali menggelegar. "reda.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Ia melotot dan menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya.

Kenapa Chanyeol malah ingin tertawa.

"Baekhyun, kau kasar sekali. Chanyeol sudah mengantarmu sampai dia kehujanan dan kau malah mengusirnya?" Baekhyun membandingkan seragamnya dengan pakaian Chanyeol. Benar, daripada dia yang hanya lengan kanannya basah, Chanyeol hampir seluruhnya.

"Ya tapi—"

Yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol dan ayahnya sudah asyik duduk dengan monopoli di antara keduanya. Siapa yang tega ketika melihat ayahmu tertawa senang?

3 jam kemudian, hujan reda. Entah kenapa, tiap dia dan Chanyeol bersama selalu turun hujan. Baekhyun pernah memikirkan itu hingga kepalanya pusing tapi tak kunjung menemukan jawaban.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk tiga kali dengan cepat. Jeda. Di ketuk satu kali, lalu dengan cepat dua kali. Berarti itu Chanyeol yang mengetuk. Kebiasaan dulu.

"Pendek, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Tidak sudah pamit padaku, pulang ya pulang saja!"

"Oke, aku pulang ya pendek."

Brak. Chanyeol merasa mungkin Baekhyun melempar bantal ke pintu. "Ku bilang tidak sudah pamit! Dasar tiang PLN!"

Ia terkikik. Lalu benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya. Sementara Baekhyun diam-diam melirik ke arah pintunya lalu mendesah. Hah. Tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu lagi. Ia sedikit berharap hujan kembali turun deras.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ia berjengit. Mungkinkah Chanyeol tidak jadi pulang?

"Baekh, waktunya makan malam."

Huh.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku terkadang merindukan saat saat dimana aku dan dia bersama.

Tanpa berteriak, tanpa mengejek satu sama lain, tanpa saling mendorong atau melempar barang-barang.

.

.

(ciee.. .)

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka mengantri di beberapa kedai yang mungkin tidak akan mencukupi kebutuhan makanan siswa-siswi tersebut. Tak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang duduk dengan beberapa makanan di hadapan mereka.

"Sayuran semua? Diet?" tanya Baekhyun sinis pada Luhan yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Sehunnie bilang aku semakin gendut. Perut dan pahaku lebih besar dari biasanya."

"Itu mending. Kai bilang, seluruh tubuhku membesar."

Baekhyun menatap kedua temannya horror. Darimana Kai dan Sehun bisa tahu badan-badan dua orang—yang kelihatannya polos—ini membesar? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lalu memutuskan untuk memesan makanan.

"Lihat, ada menu baru. Sup jumbo kaki sapi. Aduh, itu pasti berlemak sekali. siapa yang mau memesannya?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka berdua menilik buku menu yang terbuka.

"AHJUMMA, SUP JUMBO KAKI SAPINYA SATU!"

Krik.

Krik.

Seluruh siswa tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Mereka serempak menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"JANGAN IKUT-IKUT AKU!" Baekhyun melemparkan death-cute-glarenya pada seorang anak lelaki yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya.

"KAU YANG IKUT-IKUT!"

"SUDAH SUDAH! ITU SUP JUMBO KAKI SAPI BERLEMAK KALIAN SUDAH ADA DI MEJA MASING-MASING! MAKANLAH! ATAU ITU AKAN MENJADI SUP JUMBO KAKIKU! " Luhan yang naik pitam melihat dua temannya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu berteriak dan membuat keduanya duduk lalu mulai memakan sup masing-masing.

"Hah, jujur, aku kesal sendiri melihat kalian bertengkar. Sampai kapan akan terus begini, huh? Berbaikanlah." Nasehat Luhan hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Baekhyun. Ia melirik sinis Chanyeol, "Aku tidak mau berbaikan dengan idiot itu." suaranya di tekankan.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Siapa juga yang ingin berbaikan dengan sendok nasi."

Baekhyun tersedak. Ya ampun itu jahat sekali, Baekhyun tak sependek itu. "Garpu sungai, diamlah."

Kai tertawa pelan. Sehun berkata, "Kalian cocok sekali untuk jadi pasangan prom night nanti." Kemudian ia tertawa, kai menimpali, "Iya, benar-benar sempurna."

"Aku tidak akan datang bersama tiang jemuran, maaf saja aku sudah punya pasangan. Dia tampan dan oh oh oh, sexy sekali~ dia setiap hari datang ke rumahku haha... " balas Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo menatapnya, "Jinjja? Maksudmu tukang koran yang kau bilang bau itu?"

Ingin sekali Baekhyun mencium mulut temannya itu dengan pantat wajan. "Bukan, maksudku Jonghyun sunbae. Tampan kan? Aduh.."

"Oh, Kim Jonghyun? Memangnya kamu kenal?"

Aduh. Kali ini Baekhyun gantian ingin mencelupkan wajahnya ke dalam mangkuk berisi sup itu. Ia tersenyum canggung. Jangan sampai harga dirinya jatuh di depan Park Idiot Chanyeol. "Kenal dong, hahaha." Suaranya sengaja di keraskan hingga Chanyeol menaikkan sudut bibirnya tidak suka.

.

.

Apa mau dikata, takdir berkata lain. Ibunya menelpon Chanyeol, dan yang mengangkat adalah ibunya Chanyeol. Tanpa tahu bahwa dua anaknya yang lucu itu saling bermusuhan, mereka membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di dalam mobil yang sama milik Chanyeol.

Dan ketika sampai, Baekhyun tak henti-henti mengutuk diri sendiri. Kesialan macam apa hingga ia bisa dijemput oleh mobil—mewah—Chanyeol dan sekarang...

"Aku tidak tahu ada peraturan bodoh semacam ini." Bisiknya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak akan terjadi kalau kamu tidak menggunakan slayer."

"Eyeliner, bodoh. Tapi ini gara-gara mobilmu yang harus diisi bensin."

"Aku menunggumu selama hampir setengah jam menggunakan slayer itu."

"Eyeliner."

"Hei hei, berunding tentang tanggal pernikahannya nanti saja, ok? Kalian harus berdansa sekarang. Itu hukuman untuk siswa yang telat." Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau ketua osis mereka semenyebalkan ini.

Mereka berdua serempak menatap jalang teman-teman yang menyorakinya. Yang disambut oleh, "Ow...kompak sekali mereka~.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kamu sudah siap?" Chanyeol yang tepat berada di hadapannya bertanya. "..Apa? aku tidak bisa dansa!" raung Baekhyun.

"Ikuti aku saja, ok?" katanya lagi meyakinkan. Tapi Baekhyun masih gelisah, "Apa kamu yakin?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Percaya padaku." katanya dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Kini musik telah mengalun lembut dan lampu lampu hias bersinar.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas kaki Chanyeol, dan melangkah sesuai ketukan. Sementara tangan kanannya terangkat bergenggaman dengan milik Chanyeol dan tangan kiri Chanyeol merangkul pinggangnya. Baekhyun menunduk, memperhatikan kaki mereka dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk menelusuri tiap inci wajah Baekhyun.

"...Jangan dilihat."

"Aku takut kakikku tersangkut kakimu yang panjang." Katanya masih menatap ke bawah.

"Aku malah bersyukur kamu tidak lebih tinggi dariku, kalau iya—apa jadinya sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menuntunmu berdansa."

De ja vu.

"Ya! Maksudmu—" ia mendongak.

Kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama merona dan anak-anak sudah terlalu larut oleh hingar bingar pesta. Maka, sebelum jantungnya meledak, Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka dan pergi ke arah dimana Jonghyun datang.

Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikannya lewat sudut matanya.

.

"Wow, dia agresif sekali ya, hehe.."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya ikut mengambil minum. Ia mendecih, "Mulutmu yang tertawa bisa dijadikan ring basket, tau!"

Ia hendak pergi ketika Chanyeol berdehem seolah menahannya. "Baekh, mungkin sebaiknya kau jauhi sunbae itu."

"Apa pedulimu! Suka suka aku dong! Dasar tiang, pergi sana!"

"Baekh, aku serius. Dia bukan orang baik." Baekhyun sedikit termenung, pasalnya kini raut wajah Chanyeol adalah raut wajah ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Sandara Park bukanlah pacarnya. Namun apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

Baekhyun mengacuhkannya dan pergi mencari Jonghyun. Ia terus mencari hingga ke bagian tersudut pesta. Dan persis di halaman belakang, Baekhyun membeku di balik dinding. Pemuda itu sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Sebuah tangan kokoh menutup kedua matanya dari pemandangan yang paling pahit sepanjang ia hidup. Seperti ada palu besar yang memukul dadanya.

Tangan yang lain perlahan membalik pundaknya dan mendekapnya. "Jangan dilihat. Jangan dilihat. Hitung ada berapa kotoran yang berhasil di keluarkan anjing paman Chen."

Baekhyun mulai berhitung, terlintas lagi sekelebat memori di otaknya. "...ada..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(Kris : ...kenapa harus kotoran anjing?)

(BTY : ..udah, ga papa sayang. Kamu cerewet deh, ih gemes!)

(Kris :.. tapi beb, ga enak di bacanya.)

(BTY : ih apaan sih Kris, panggil panggil beb segala ./. Malu kan diliat tetangga hihihi)

(Kris : aduh, maaf pisan ya authornya emang norak banget. Baru bisa ngetik sepuluh jari soalnya.)

(BTY : Kris! *kemudian kris lari sambil kayang*)

jadi chap ini lumayan panjang ya? ga tau kenapa padahal aku bikinnya lagi uas tepatnya seminggu yang lalu wk lol tapi kenapa idenya mengalir lancar gini.

Kalian tau ga sih? Kalo baca review itu rasanya seneeeeeng banget kayak di cium Kris lol. (ga pernah di cium sih sebenernya =_=) seneng seneng banget sampe senyum senyum sendiri. That is the power of review. Yaudah, udah terlalu panjang, ditambah dialog ga penting, intinya... AYO REVIEW! *senyum creepy*

*kalau kalian sudah tidak tahan, sekaranglah saatnya menghajar saya!*


	3. Chapter 3

Lovely Complex

By BaekToYou

Genre : romance, ga humor sama sekali, school-life

Rated : T

(BTY : Ya ampun udah chapter 3 masa ;-; cepet ya.. hehe. Kira kira mau end sampe chap berapa Be belum tau, yang jelas ga sampe dianggurin kayak mlb kok )) )

( Kris : .. *senyum*)

( BTY : Kris! apa apaan sih, ga usah bikin fic ini jadi rated M deh)

( Kris : hah? Nggak, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kok.)

( BTY : Ngeliat mukanya kamu aja aku udah mikir yang enggak-enggak Kris. )

( Kris : ...itu mah kamunya yang err..)

(Sehun , Kai : -_- abaikan aja. mending kalian langsung baca aja deh =_=' oke, enjoy!)

Ps : yang italic itu flashback juga.

* * *

Baekhyun teringat ketika ia dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat anjing paman Chen—tetangga mereka— buang air besar di dekat pohon nangka.

Plung. Plung. Plung.

Flashback

"Hik..hik—Kirsten—hik hik.." raung Chanyeol saat matanya mendapati jasad Ferret kesayangannya tergeletak bersimbah darah di depan rumahnya. Ferretnya menjadi korban kecelakaan tabrak lari.

Ia berjongkok dengan masih menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hiks..hiks..kenapa kamu lari waktu kumandikan.." tangisnya. Namun matanya tiba-tiba sudah tertutup oleh tangan kecil yang hangat. Hangat sekali.

"Jangan dilihat. Jangan dilihat. Hitung ada berapa kotoran anjing paman Chen kemarin."

Chanyeol yang masih terisak, mulai berhitung. "..Ada 10 bulatan.. hiks.. itu gara gara aku dan Baekhyun—yang memberinya makanan basi.. hehe.."

End of flashback

"...ada..10 bulatan. Itu—gara gara kita memberinya makanan basi."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mereka masih dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Jonghyun dan wanita yang di cumbuinya pergi. Sampai perasaan aneh yang meletup-letup di hati Baekhyun terasa menyesakkan, ia menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar.

Lalu mendorongnya, dan berteriak, "Menjauh dariku, dasar idiot! Mencari kesempatan, hah!"

Itu artinya, Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. Suka berteriak dan berlaku anarkis padanya. "Apa! Tidak! Ya—sudah, pulang ya tinggal pulang!"

Aduh, bodohnya dirimu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali lalu pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Di hapusnya air mata yang mengalir kasar itu dengan punggung tangannya. Perasaannya kacau sekali malam ini. Padahal ia sudah membangga-banggakan Jonghyun di depan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa yang terjadi seperti ini.

"Bodoh sekali aku sampai berpikir kalau dia bakal mengantarku." Gerutunya. Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit hati, langkahnya yang semula tergesa dan panjang kini mulai melemah dan lama kelamaan ia berhenti di persimpangan jalan yang sepi.

Berjongkok di dekat tanda parkir dan menutupi wajah dengan dua tangannya.

Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tak kunjung datang mengejarnya terasa begitu menyesakkan.

.

.

**Flashback**

Gerimis turun perlahan mengguyur sebuah lahan di perumahan kota Seoul. Aspal yang basah dan bunyi rintik yang jatuh menimpa genting. Seharusnya, Baekhyun menuruti apa kata ibunya untuk membawa payung hari itu.

"Baekh, lebih baik kita berteduh dulu di pinggir toko itu." Chanyeol mengeratkan hoodie-nya agar menutupi seluruh badannya. Namun lelaki yang berjalan pelan di depannya tak kunjung merespon.

Mengetahui bahwa ada mobil yang akan melintas, ia buru-buru berlari dan berhenti di samping baekhyun.

ZRAASHH.

O ow.

"Sial." Ia menatap bercak-bercak lumpur di seragamnya. Kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun, "Kamu kenapa sih! Daritadi di sekolah diam! Kutanya, diam! Ku ajak main, malah pergi!"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya lalu balas menatap Chanyeol tak kalah sadis. "Apa! Peduli?! Main saja dengan Kai dan Sehun!"

"Hah, kamu ngomong apa sih! Aku peduli sama kamu! Kamunya yang terus-terusan nempel sama Kyungsoo! Kemana-mana sama kyungsoo, ke kantin sama kyungsoo, takut kalo kyungsoo marah, memangnya Kyungsoo yang kasih kamu makan?!"

"AKU NGGAK KAYAK GITU KALO KAMU NGGAK DULUAN!"

"YA UDAH NGGAK USAH PAKE TERIAK TERIAK JUGA! AAARGH!"

Teriakan dua anak itu beradu dengan gerimis yang makin deras. Baekhyun hampir menangis, sebelumnya ia dan Chanyeol tak pernah bertengkar sehebat ini.

"AKU NGGAK SUKA KAMU DEKET DEKET SAMA KAI, SEHUN, SAMPE NGELUPAIN AKU! MAKANYA AKU MAIN SAMA KYUNGSOO! DASAR IDIOT! PABBO!"

"KAMU PIKIR AKU SUKA LIAT KAMU SAMA KYUNGSOO?! UDAH, MULAI BESOK KAMU DUDUK SAMA AKU! MAIN SAMA AKU, KE KANTIN SAMA AKU, SETERUSNYA SAMA AKU! TITIK!" Chanyeol menganggap teriakannya yang terakhir sebagai final. Sudah sakit tenggorokan, badannya juga menggigil.

Ia melepas hoodie-nya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kupluknya agar menutupi kepala Baekhyun dan tak lupa menarik risletingnya sampai batas leher. Kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang terisak mengajaknya untuk segera pulang.

(aduh..co cwit..)

"Ayo pulang."

"Um."

.

.

Saat itu rasanya lebih baik, bukan?

.

.

"Oh. Jadi begitu?"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendecih. Ia melipat tangannya lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di koridor kelas. "Teman yang menusuk dari belakang, eh?"

.

"Jangan memfitnahku, Baekh!"

.

"Aku tidak sudi berteman denganmu lagi!"

.

Dan entah bagaimana semua terjadi.

.

**End of flashback**

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kelas mereka kehadiran anak baru pindahan dari Cina. Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Wajahnya yang sempurna tanpa cacat, bentuk tubuhnya yang ideal memikat hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah mereka. Tapi, janggal rasanya ketika anak itu mengacuhkan mereka semua hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

Barulah ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tertarik pada Baekhyun.

"Pendek, kau berkencan dengan tiang itu?" tanya Chanyeol suatu hari.

"Heh, sedang mendeskripsikan diri sendiri?" balas baekhyun ketus. Kini ia bisa berbangga diri karena Yi Fan jauh lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun, kamu kelihatan seperti adiknya yang baru lulus SD!" kemudian chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi Baekhyun, menutup buku matematikanya dan beranjak menyusul Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

Baekhyun tak membalas ejekannya membuatnya merasa hampa. Jujur ia lebih suka Baekhyun mengatainya apapun, seperti idiot, bodoh, Park idiot chanyeol, pohon pinus, tiang jemuran, tiang PLN, dan tiang tiang yang lain. Itu lebih baik daripada Baekhyun yang diam.

Perasaannya semakin kalut ketika Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat Yi Fan datang dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun di halaman rumahnya kemarin malam ketika ia membuang sampah.

Atau ketika Baekhyun dan Yi Fan berduaan di dalam kelas.

Atau ketika Yi Fan mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu merah.

Atau...ataukah mereka sudah berciuman? Bercumbu sampai...Hah. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

(Tapi mungkin aja loh, kris kan cakep. Tatapan matanya juga... rawr(?) )

Tidak.

(Nggak ada yang gak mungkin looooooh... )

Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak.

(Makanya buruan baikan! =_=)

.

.

Baekhyun seperti hewan mamalia yang rewel. Sebentar-sebentar, ia akan mengomeli anak-anak kelas lain yang menceburkan diri hingga airnya terciprat ke tubuhnya. Benar, hari ini kelasnya, kelas sebelahnya, dan kelas sebelahnya ada kegiatan tambahan—renang. Dan renang adalah salah satu jenis olah raga.

Baekhyun lupa meninggalkan baju renang di rumahnya—jadi dia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak ikut renang.

Tapi ia sedikit lega karena Chanyeol, tidak suka renang. Katanya, "Aku tidak mau memamerkan tubuh atletisku pada orang lain!" satu tahun yang lalu.

Jadi dia hanya menjadi obat nyamuk bagi dua mudi-mudi yang sedang kasmaran di depannya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan itu dan itu. hah.

Tau kan?

Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda yang berjalan dengan hanya mengenakan singlet abu-abu. Lengannya besar dan berliuk-liuk. (itu otot Baek.) sedangkan di dadanya, ada semacam garis lurus dan—oh oh oh sedikit berkeringat. (astaga, itu artinya dadanya bidang Baek!)

Oh oh oh.

Baekhyun tak melepas pandangannya. Sampai Luhan menginterupsi, "Baek?"

"Y-ya?"

"Chanyeol seksi ya?"

Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi ingin muntah. "Idiot itu? tiang listrik itu?!"

"Untuk informasi, kamu hampir saja menjatuhkan air liurmu tadi." dan baekhyun langsung gelagapan mengusap ujung bibirnya membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai terkikik. Ia mendecih.

"Kris!" panggilnya. Dan mereka berempat yang gantian mendecih tak suka. Mereka lupa bahwa kembaran si pinang itu ikut renang juga. Ssstt, ini rahasia oke? Luhan , Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kai—yang muak—muak sekali—ingin sesuatu terjadi hari ini—maka dari itu kai dan Sehun sudah bersusah payah membujuk Chanyeol untuk ikut.

"Oh, Baekhyun! kenapa tidak berenang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol melihat mereka. "Airnya dingin Kris..hehe aku—"

"Ayolah.. kali ini saja, hm?"

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng dan Chanyeol di seberang sana mendesah lega. Kris memasang wajah kecewa lalu berbalik ketika seseorang meninju pundaknya pelan. "Yo Kris, kau ikut renang juga?" itu kai. Sementara luhan dan kyungsoo berkomat-kamit, 'Chanyeol bodoh, cepat kesini!'

"Hei Kai, tentu. Kalian datang bersama? Woah, hebat—ouch!" sebuah bola pantai mengenai kepalanya dan ketika ia berbalik untuk berteriak,tangannya tidak sengaja menepis pundak baekhyun di belakangnya.

Byur!

"Baekhyun! Itu Baekhyun! Baekhyun tenggelam!" Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak panik ketika yang lain masih shock.

Kris menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hatinya di liputi rasa bersalah tapi laki-laki itu tak juga berbuat sesuatu yang berguna. Sementara itu, chanyeol langsung melepas singletnya dan terjun ke dalam kolam. Menggapai –gapai tangan Baekhyun yang melayang di dalam kolam.

Perlahan, tangannya berhasil menggenggam pergelangan milik Baekhyun.

.

.

**Flashback**

SRAK.

Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana bolanya tersangkut di dahan pohon depan rumahnya. Ia berjinjit, melompat-lompat, dan menusuk-nusuk dahan terdekat dengan ranting yang ada agar bolanya jatuh.

"Ayo bola jatuh lah!" pekiknya frustasi. Kakinya sakit dan lelah kalau harus meloncat-loncat setiap bermain bola berakhir dengan hal seperti ini. Karena Baekhyun benci olah raga—dan bermain bola itu umum di lakukan oleh laki-laki. Jadi itu bukan olahraga.

Namun seketika ada bayangan besar dan sebuah tangan terjulur ke atas hingga akhirnya bola-sialan-itu jatuh.

PUK.

Baekhyun membiarkan bola itu menggelinding hanya untuk berbalik dan menemukan cengiran lebar dan dua kuping caplang.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" hanya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Hoho, salam kenal! Aku tetangga barumu! Namaku Park Chanyeol—ingat itu baik-baik, ok? Dan namamu?"

"Baekhyun—Byun Baekhyun." tersenyum manis ketika sinar sore matahari menerpa wajahnya.

"Kamu suka bermain bola?"

"Iya, bermain—bola tersangkut dan aku melompat-lompat—menyenangkan sekali kan?"

"Haha, tapi kalau kamu lebih tinggi dariku, aku tidak akan membantumu dan kita tidak bisa berkenalan."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?...kau bilang aku pendek, begitu?!"

**End of flashback**

**.**

.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah karena menahan nafas dan baekhyun—anak itu pucat pasi. Anak-anak mulai berkerumun dan seseorang berteriak, "Nafas buatan! Nafas buatan!"

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Hah.

Apa?

(cepet kasih nafas buatan!)

(Ya Tuhan Ya Robbi, cepet keburu Baekhyun mati! Ntar jadinya sad ending!)

Dan karena desakan anak-anak lain dan tentu saja tamu tak di undang—authornya sendiri yang teriak paling keras—Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tangannya yang membuka mulut baekhyun.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikiiiiiiiit lagi.

"Mi-minggir! Punya hak apa kamu memberinya nafas buatan?" kris yang menyela dan menarik pundak chanyeol untuk beringsut dari tempatnya.

"Dia pacarku. Awas kamu berani menyentuh Baekhyun." ucapnya lagi dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang telah berdiri hanya menatap hampa. Oh benar—punya hak apa dia terhadap Baekhyun? bukan teman, apalagi pacar. Hal itu cukup dijadikan alasannya untuk pergi daripada melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya sepanjang hidup.

Ia menyeret kakinya pergi dengan gontai. "Mugia anjeun teh tiasa bingah sareng anjeuna."

Hah?

Kemudian lagu 'es lilin' terdengar.

.

.

TBC

Tebecenya rada ooc ya =_=

Oke, ada yang bilang tema ff kayak gini pasaran? Iya. Iya banget. Klasik gitu ya love-hate relationship yang ujungnya pasti happy ending. Trus aku harus gimana dooong? Aku ngetiknya semangat banget ini, mengalir gitu aja ;-; maaf ya.. aku ngasih kalian ff pasaran kayak gini T-T *nangis di pundak Kris*

Kris : ...udah sayang, cup cup cup. Kalian liat kan? Norak banget kelakuannya kalo lagi lebay gini. Daripada besok-besok tambah lebay, mending kalian review deh, ok? Plis... *bbuing bbuing*

Sehun : ...Ge, udah ge jangan aegyo, kasian Kai.*mijit tengkuk Kai yang muntah-muntah*

Kai : *muntah spanduk, reklame, kipas angin, ban mobil*

Hiks—iya deh, kasian Kai muntah gitu. Ya udah, makasih yang udah review di chap chap sebelumnya, tunggu chapter depan ya ;-; *kemudian pergi jualan es lilin*


	4. Chapter 4

Lovely Complex

By BaekToYou

Genre : romance, school-life

Rated : T

Makasih banget buat yang keep rcl walopun aku ngga pernah nyebut unamenya satu persatu. Tapi ketahuilah(?) , aku baca reviewnya itu satu huruf satu huruf, saking senengnya itu '-' dan tiap aku buka ffn, pasti yang kubuka itu reviewnya trus kubaca ulang lagi. lol. serius deh.

Oh ya waktu dibaca lagi, aku mikir, kok pas nolongin Baek, Chanyeol buka singletnya? Kan itu ga perlu ._. wk

Trus, aku rada sebel, kalo publish lewat hp, italic sama boldnya jadi ga kebaca. Iya gak sih?

Yaudah, enjoy..

* * *

Mata itu mengerjap berkali-kali. Membiasakan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu neon menerpanya. "Uh."

"Baekh?"

Seseorang mendekat ke arahnya dan memeriksa keningnya. Bau-baunya sih parfumnya Kris. Maka ia memanggil dengan suara parau, "Kris? Aku—tadi tenggelam?" merasa bajunya masih sedikit basah.

Kris mengangguk dan memberikannya handuk kering serta sebuah jaket. Hanya memberi—bukan memakaikannya lalu menarik risleting itu hingga batas lehernya. Baekhyun jadi teringat masa lalu. "Maaf Baekh, aku ceroboh."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, kamu yang menolongku dari kolam?" Kris membuat dusta. Ia mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kris."

"Ya—sama-sama."

.

.

Aku bermimpi kalau Chanyeol yang datang menolongku.

Dih, tiang itu mana peduli.

.

.

[BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN!]

[..astaga! kupingku bisa tuli!] Baekhyun menjauhkan gagang telpon wireless itu semata-mata agar kupingnya selamat dari kecacatan. Ia merutuki ke-idiotan- Luhan yang berteriak tanpa permisi dulu. hah?

[Halo Baekh. Lu, apa dirumahmu tak ada telpon? Apa kamu menggunakan kaleng dan benang?!] ia mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara pada Luhan.

[Hei, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa?] lanjutnya.

Hah? Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak pernah bertanya hal bodoh semacam ini. Hal paling bodoh yang pernah dia katakan adalah, "Baekhyun! apa mataku sudah sipit? O_O"

[Sedang jongkok di depan piramida, menunggu mumi bangun dan menyuruhnya untuk menghantui kalian.]

[BAEKHYUN!]

[Kyungsoo, kau juga tidak pernah pakai telpon ya?!]

Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ditelpon oleh dua orang temannya ini begitu menyenangkan. Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah saling menghubungi. Buat apa? Toh di sekolah bertemu.

[Hah. Begini, intinya—kami ingin bertanya—apa kamu dan Kris berkencan?] –Kyungsoo.

[Seantero sekolah membicarakanmu. Kau terkenal sekarang. Jadi, apa iya?] –Luhan.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya satu. Jujur, memang sepertinya Kris menyukainya, tapi sayangnya dia tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kris tampan, kaya raya, tubuhnya seksi dan dia baik—kalau Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang seperti Mrs. Jessica yang menggilai Kris, ia pasti sudah berpacaran dengannya dan memoroti seluruh harta kekayaannya untuk membeli sepatu bot merah kampungan—astaga Baekh. Istighfar.

[Tidak. ]

[Sungguh? Soalnya Chany—]

[Luhan!—oh hahaha, baguslah kalau beg—]

[Apa? Tadi kamu mau bilang apa? Chanyeol? Ada apa sama Chanyeol?]

[...]

[Kamu tadi bilang 'Chanyeol', kan Luhan?]

[Chanyeolyangmenolongmudikolambahkaniasempatakanmemberimunafasbuatan]

Pip.

[...Baekh? Masih disitu?]

[KYUNGSOOMAAFKANAKU!]

Pip.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Mr. Choi dengan pandangan datar. Hanya menatap, bukan mencerna apa yang guru tampan itu jelaskan. Sedangkan seseorang—idiot, bodoh, gila, tidak peka, tapi seksi itu—kata Baekhyun—di sebelahnya, sedang membuang-buang persediaan air—air liur maksudnya.

Dan setelah dua jam penuh keheningan itu, pelajaran berakhir.

Kemudian Sehun dan Kai datang dari agenda rutin mereka yaitu membolos, lalu menepuk pundak lelaki itu kasar hingga ia terbangun dan rentangan tangannya yang reflek menyenggol meja Baekhyun.

Duk. Dan membuat coretan memanjang di buku nya.

"..."

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Sorry. Tidak sengaja."

Mungkin Baekhyun sedang dalam tensi yang tinggi, dengan itu ia menggebrak meja hingga seluruh mata ada padanya. Begitupun dengan KaiHun yang tiba-tiba ikut berhenti bergerak. Mereka mengangkat tangan, "Kami tidak melakukan apapun."

"Aku sudah minta maaf kan. Itu juga tidak sengaja. Berlebihan sekali."

Ibarat air, air Baekhyun sudah keruh, banyak kotoran dan sampah seperti sungai ibukota. Muak sekali.

"Kalau kamu mendorongku hingga aku masuk jurang, kamu mau bilang tidak sengaja juga?"

Chanyeol kaget, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Hah?"

"Dulu, kamu—kamu bilang kita sahabat! Tapi apa itu namanya sahabat kalau kamu membicarakan keburukan sahabatmu pada orang lain? Tapi aku masih maklum, setelah itu kamu menusukku dari belakang!"

"Hah? Apa? Apa sih?! Aku—"

"Udah! Iya kamu mau bilang, 'Baekhyun itu kejadian satu tahun lalu, maafkan aku.' gitu?! Basi! Kenapa nggak kamu beberkan lewat channel berita arirang atau VOA kalo aku suka tidur mendengkur, hah?!" Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol.

"APA SIH! KAMU DARITADI NGOMONG APA AKU NGGAK TAU! ARIRANG APA, KAMU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA. NGGAK ADA YANG PEDULI KAMU MAU TIDUR PAKE GAYA APA, MAU PAKE SLAYER 2 JAM, ATAU APAPUN! LAGIAN KAMU BUKAN MENDENGKUR, ITU SEPERTI SUARA ANJING BAEKH! DAN ITU LUCU!" Kai menaikkan satu alisnya sedangkan Sehun menatap Chanyeol. Canggung di kalimat terakhir.

(...kamu merhatiin dia tidur yeol?)

(DIEM KAMU!)

(...kriiiiiiiiissssssssssss T-T aku dimarahin Chanyeol...)

(ssshh.. cup cup sayang, kita ujan ujanan yuk di mesir?)

Kemudian Baekhyun terdiam. Hatinya tiba-tiba diliputi perasaan marah yang mendalam. "JANGAN TERIAK! IYA AKU TAU NGGAK ADA YANG PEDULI, AKU TAU! TAPI AKU PUNYA PERASAAAN, KALAU KAMU NYAKITIN AKU TERUS, AKU KAPAN SEMBUH?! HIKS—ITU JUGA BUKAN SLAYER, TAPI EYELINER!"

(ｏ(￣∇￣ｏ) duh, Baekhyun ga sadar.)

Gantian Chanyeol yang terdiam. Demi apapun, ia tak ingin melihat air mata itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ini hanya masalah ego masing-masing. Chanyeol pikir, ia dan Baekhyun terkadang seperti dua magnet yang kutubnya sama.

"SAMPE BENCINYA KAMU NGGA NOLONGIN AKU YANG TENGGELAM MALAH NGATAIN AKU KAMPUNGAN?!"

Oow. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab disini. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan. "Duh, telingamu Baek.. ampun." Komat kamit Luhan.

"APA!? TERIAK LAGI AJA TERUS! DASAR, AKU BENCI KAMU! SEMOGA MUMI SELALU MENGHANTUIMU!" Pekiknya lalu pergi entah kemana.

Chanyeol ditinggalkan dengan titik-titik besar di atas kepalanya. Loading...

...

...

Kelas dilanda keheningan. Anak –anak yang lain kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing dan menganggap bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Luhan menepuk jidatnya.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Chanyeol melirik bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Ia mengambil tas Baekhyun yang tertinggal untuk diantarkan ke rumahnya.

Ia tak berharap bahwa Baekhyun yang akan membukakan pintu. Maka Chanyeol tersenyum—palsu—ketika ibu Baekhyun kembali menemuinya. "Maaf sekali Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah tidur. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan tasnya. Salam untuk ibumu ya."

Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin menemuinya.

.

.

Sehun sedang bermain ps dan Kai sedang membaca koleksi komik di kamar Chanyeol, sementara sang pemilik hanya memberantakan kasurnya sendiri. Uring-uringan.

"Seh, lihat temanmu itu. Benar-benar idiot." Kai menurunkan komiknya, Sehun melirik acuh. "Maksudmu teman kita? Dia sudah idiot, sudah maksimal, tidak bisa tambah idiot lagi."

Kai berbisik, "Oh ya benar—mungkin kemarin dia yang akan menenggelamkan diri ketika Kris benar-benar memberi Baekhyun nafas buatan."

"Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi, huhu. Baekhyun malah memuntahkan air kolamnya tepat di wajah Kris." Sehun berucap sambil membuat mimik ingin menangis. Chanyeol memandang mereka seperti tai cicak yang jatuh di atas mie kuahnya. Menjengkelkan.

"Oh kamu temanku yang baik sekali Sehun." Sindirnya. Sehun tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

"Tapi serius, yeol—sampai kapan kamu begini terus? sampai Baekhyun punya anak dengan Kris? atau ketika mereka bulan madu di pulau Bali—oh oh oh romantis sekali!"

Chanyeol mendecak. "Sampai Baekhyun tua, aku tua—dan kalian tua bangka." Balasnya dengan nada sememuakkan mungkin.

"Ow, Baekhyun yang tua, itu tidak seksi."

Hah.

BRUK.

Sebuah bantal sukses terlempar dan meleset dari sasaran. Menghantam permainan portable itu dan tidak sengaja mengklik tombol 'start'.

...

"...mati?...levelku? level 99 ku? Bagaimana?..."

"Hehe, kau temanku yang baik sekali Sehun. Maaf ya."

...

"PARK CHANYEOL! BEDEBAH! LEVEL 99 ITU! AAAARGGGGHHHHH!"

.

.

.

You, me, we're face to face

But we dont see eye to eye

Like fire and air, you can drive me insane

but I can't stay mad at you for anything

we're venus and mars

we're like different stars

Benar, mereka seperti planet venus dan mars yang dipisahkan oleh sang bumi atau seperti angin yang malah membuat api masalah makin berkobar.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun menjauhinya. Menghindari tempat dimana disitu teronggok seorang Park Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan.

Merindukan orang yang sudah tiada itu biasa, tapi kalau merindukan orang yang setiap hari kau temui? Chanyeol baru kali ini merasa ia begitu kacau.

"Aduh aku frustasi!" pekik Luhan suatu hari. Mereka berkumpul di rumah Kyungsoo tanpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentunya. Ia mengusap muka cantiknya berkali-kali. "Mereka itu gengsi! Apa susahnya sih minta maaf!"

"Seseorang sedang amnesia.. huhu.." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan nyanyian. Luhan hanya meringis, oke, Kai dan Sehun sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kemudian entah ada angin apa, Kai seperti menemukan kembali otaknya yang telah lama hilang. "Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan strategi, Kyungsoo memata-matai karna dia punya mata yang indah dan besar, lalu Luhan menyamar—"

Oh kesalahan teknis, itu bukan otaknya. Itu otak bekas prajurit tentara. Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan serempak memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Ini bukan perang lawan Belanda, bodoh!" Kalau di anime, Luhan sudah menyiapkan meriam dan menghujani Kai dengan bom.

"Tapi—"

Drrt drrrrt drrrt.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dengan layar yang berkedip menandakan ada pesan masuk. "Hei, Kris mengundang kita semua ke pesta ulang tahunnya."

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol juga?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya menatap Luhan. "Ini pesta ulang tahun seorang Kris, kurasa—seluruh penghuni sekolah datang."

Kyungsoo menatap yang lainnya satu persatu. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi apa?

.

.

TBC

.

.

=Behind the scene= (bonus)

"Oke..action!"

Baekhyun memandang heran ponselnya. "Eum..bu (?), ini kok ga ada telpon masuk ya?"

Sementara seorang wanita cantik, lemah gemulai, berhidung mancung di dekatnya menatapnya heran. "Sebentar ya." dia mengerling nakal yang mengakibatkan impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan bagi yang melihatnya—sambil akhirnya pergi ke tempat dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada.

[HALO? HALOH?!] dilihatnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berebut ponsel dengan logat orang jawa asli.

[BU! PESEN PONGGOL DUA YAK! ES TEH DUA! GPL! TAU GPL? GA PAKE LAMA!] kata Luhan sewot. Lah kenapa sewot.

Wanita cantik yang diduga adalah author sendiri itu menggeram sampai keluar asap dari hidung. "Luhan, Kyungsoo! Pesen ponggol aja delivery! Cepet main!"

=Behind the Scene 2=

"Oke..,action!"

Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol.

"APA SIH! KAMU DARITADI NGOMONG APA AKU NGGAK TAU! ARIRANG APA, KAMU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA. NGGAK ADA YANG PEDULI KAMU MAU TIDUR PAKE GAYA APA, MAU PAKE SLAYER 2 JAM, ATAU APAPUN! LAGIAN KAMU BUKAN MENDENGKUR, ITU SEPERTI SUARA ANJING BAEKH! DAN ITU LUCU!"

Kemudian Baekhyun terdiam. Hatinya tiba-tiba diliputi perasaan marah yang mendalam. "JANGAN TERIAK! IYA AKU TAU NGGAK ADA YANG PEDULI SAMA AKU! SEKARANG, KAMU PILIH DIA ATAU AKU! PILIH DIA ATAU AKU!" teriaknya sambil menggandeng sooman yang memasang ekspresi innosen (._.) baru bangun tidur kali udah main ditarik Baekhyun.

(Kris : Ya ampun itu Baek ngegandeng gerobag pasar darimana?)

(hah.. udah ya, beneran tbc ini =_= dadah~ rcl juseyo.. *pergi sama Kris*)

Seulpeuhajima nonono.. honjaga aniya.. nonono.. *sooman ngedance apink*


End file.
